


The Shards of our World

by nurantarenendurath



Series: The Downfall of Darkness [3]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-10-20 09:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17620028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nurantarenendurath/pseuds/nurantarenendurath
Summary: It is the end of time, Sauron has been defeated by the armies of middleearth an now has to face the punischment for his countless crimes.Like his master before him, he is banished into the void forever.Yet in the deep darkness of this realm, he meets someone very dear to him...





	1. Shard 1

A terrible pain stroke through Saurons chest and he screamed. He had been so close, so close to the one thing which would have been able to bring back his power and now he felt the fire, which was burning the only thing which was left from the big kingdom of Gothaur the gruesome.   
His strength was fading, all his power which her collected through the years was gone. He felt the cold fingers of death, which tried to reach for him but he still was a Maiar.  
Barad’dûr was collapsing and heavy stones were falling into its halls. The power of the one ring had been destroyed. The one thing happened which Sauron expected the least. He cursed Olórin a hundred times before the darkness fell upon him.  
It wasn’t the first time that Sauron died. He died decades ago on the island of Numenór, he lost his body and was forced to flee back to Middleearth. But this time it was different.   
Sauron felt terrible pain and his mind was flying through absolute darkness. He was sure he would end up in Valinor and did he deserve anything different. Sauron himself knew that the Valar hated him, even Aule, who had been his mentor very long time ago.  
But Sauron wasn’t afraid, maybe he would even end up in the void. And there he would search for him….  
The darkness filled with light very fast. Sauron was blinded for a few seconds, as he was able to see clearly again he found himself kneeling in the middle of the ring of destiny.   
Sauron wanted to stand up but he didn’t have the strength anymore, he felt the loss of power more and more. So he had to kneel. In front of him there sat no one but Manwe himself and he didn’t look very willing to give him mercy.   
“I’m very disappointed in you Mairon”, Manwe said, his voice was like the wind, he seemed to whisper but every word was as clear as the light from the eye of Illúvatar.


	2. Shard 2

“I don’t answer to this name anymore”, Sauron replied and tried to look up, but he couldn’t, he was still too weak. Manwe sighed. “One may think you’ve learned something from your downfall, it seems like this is wrong.” He didn’t seem to be very surprised by this fact.  
“Sauron, do you know why you are here.” Sauron knew this voice. It sounded like the scream of a lost soul. Mandos himself spoke and even Manwe listened. “You killed me”, Sauron answered and found a little strength to look up to Mandos. The eyes of Namó, the lord of the underworld were as dark as his halls.  
“You killed yourself you fool, you followed a blind leader and you took the same way as he did, down into an endless darkness”, Aule shouted, of course he was the angriest among the Valar who were judging Mairon. “Don’t you dare speak about him like that”, Mairon yelled and spit to the ground in front of Aules feet.   
“He has destroyed countless things I made, in order to serve Illúvatar”, Aule replied full of anger. “Cause he is the only one of you, who really understood the meaning of freedom, he isn’t a blind leader, you are. You are blindly following a creature who has named itself god of Ea.”  
The angry looks on the faces of the Valar let Sauron know that he went too far, but he didn’t care, he had nothing to lose and he knew that the Valar wouldn’t kill him. They were way too weak to do so.  
“That’s enough Mairon”, Manwe warned and broke the uncomfortable silence. “It’s one thing to call us blind but yet another to talk about Eru like that. You will pay for all your doings and your blasphemy.”  
Manwe looked to Mandos. The judge of the Valar in his black coat. Sauron noticed that a thin smile appeared on his face. He enjoyed it to speak out the penalty for Sauron. “I order to throw him into the void, where he may stay for the rest of all days”, Mandos said loudly.  
The rest of the Valar nodded and some Maiar, who Sauron didn’t know came towards him to get him. “This isn’t over”, Mairon laughed and he spat again on the holy ground of Valinor. “We will return and there is nothing you and your precious Eru can do against it.”  
He laughed madly while the two Maiar were carrying him to the west, where the portal to the void was. Secretly Sauron was a little bit exited. He was going to see Melkor again. It had been so long, he didn’t even know how long.   
About four thousand years or even more. Sauron forgot the time when he lost his first body. And again as the white council appeared in Dol’guldur to fight him. It seemed like a million years or even a billion. Without Melkor the time had been so long.  
And now they were bringing him to his one true love. The people who he called his enemies for so many centuries were fulfilling his deepest wish. But to what price. Melkor wouldn’t be happy about the downfall of his last servant in Middleearth. Mairon sighed. Maybe this wouldn’t be as good as he thought.


	3. Shard 3

The knights of Orome were awaiting Sauron and the two Maiar who held his hands on his back. Indeed there was no need to hold him back, he didn’t had the strength to defeat them and somehow he even wanted that they capture him.  
One of the reasons for that was Melkor but the other one wasn’t. Deep inside Sauron knew that this day was meant to come. There was no way to defeat the Valar, the sons and daughters of Illúvatar. Melkor and him were doomed to fall.  
Secretly Sauron gave up on the idea to bring back Melkor long time ago, he always knew that it was impossible and it would always be impossible. The world of Ea had suffered enough from Melkor. He won’t ever return.   
“This traitor comes into the void”, one of the Maiar explained to the other. Sauron didn’t know their names; they surely came to Ea after him. Maybe they didn’t even know what he had done.   
“The void of Nienna”, the other Maiar asked. “No the one of Namó, he doesn't deserve the cries of Nienna”, replied the other. Sauron didn’t understand this. He never knew that there were different voids. Obviously there have been a lot of changes since his last visit to Valinor.   
“Bring him to Morgoth”, the Maiar ordered, the other one was looking quite confused. “Who is he that he deserves to be captured with this creature”, he asked. Sauron wanted to kill him for those words. Melkor was a great being, one only had to get used to his view on rules and freedom.   
“It is Gothaur the gruesome”, answered the other Maiar and Sauron allowed himself a little smile because of the name. It was an old name, given to him by the slaves of Utumno but it hadn’t lost it’s terrible sound. It was nearly as good as Morgoth.  
“So the one ring is destroyed, I guess Olórin will return soon”, the Maiar said, the other one nodded and handed Sauron to the knight of Orome. “Ride fast, he is as dangerous as his master. Don’t listen to him we can’t risk that he sets himself free”, he warned, then he went away.  
Sauron smiled over the fear of the Maiar. It was a great honor to be compared to Melkor, who stole the Silmaril and killed the trees. If he was as dangerous as him, he would find a way to flee with Melkor. But that was only a stupid dream. Neither him nor Melkor had the strength to fight the Valar a second time.  
As ordered the knights of Orome rode fast into the west. They followed an old street and Sauron remembered how he and Curúmo built it with the other Maiar. It had been shortly before his time with Melkor.  
“You know, I built the halls of Mandos and the ones of Nienna and also this road. I was Aules most powerful Maiar, I wonder how high ranked you are under the knights of Orome”, teased Sauron his guards. “You can talk later demon”, one of the knights replied.  
Sauron shook his head. “Eru you Maiar nowadays got no humor at all”, he sighed and laughed silently. “What’s so funny about being captured in the void for eternity”, the other knight asked. “Don’t talk to him, he will corrupt you”, warned the one who Sauron guessed was the leader.  
“My evil fun will get you soon”, warned Sauron and grinned and he saw that the Maiar smiled a little bit but his smile faded fast. “Your evil fun will end in the darkness of the void of Mandos”, shouted the leader and hit Sauron on the forehead.  
“Erudamn, you are really grumpy man”, Sauron complained and tried to disguise his terrible pain behind another grin. Luckily the Maiar didn’t hit him again. Sauron didn’t even know if he would survive this. He was so incredibly weak.


	4. Shard 4

It was getting dark, Arien sailed her ship to Valinor and Tilion got ready for his turn. The Knights were riding without even noticing but Sauron never saw that Phenomenon. He hated the Valar but it was wonderful to see how Arien landed in Valinor.   
“Has Tilion already confessed his love to Arien. I knew him once and he always had a kind of crush on her”, Sauron asked. The knights of Orome didn’t answer. “Not even gossip”, sighed Sauron and watched Tilion how he began his journey to the east, to rise to the sky.  
They rode on and on. Valinor was a big land. Not as big as Melkors empire had been before the war of wrath but still a big land. And the wonders were countless there.   
The gardens of Irmó or better known as Lorién made up the biggest part of the land and they even got bigger since Saurons last visit when he stole Athelas to save Melkor from a terrible wound. This happened long ago and everything changed.  
The nearly ridiculously green trees of Lorién passed on both sides of the old road. Sauron wondered whether Irmó was watching him how he was brought to the halls of his brother to be banished into the eternal darkness of the void. Maybe it was like that.  
The lord of visions and dreams always had been a strange Valar and even Melkor feared him, that couldn't be said about many other beings in Ea. Sauron never had much to do with the brother of the grim Namó but he couldn’t let go the feeling of being stalked by the glance of Irmós terribly white eyes.  
Sauron was shivering and tried to look forward but there was the east and the first part of the walls of the world was touched by the shy light of Tilion who slowly arose in the east.   
The walls of the world hadn’t changed at all. They were still big and dark and frightening. Even Melkors most evil creations hadn’t been this dark. None of the Ainur built the walls of the world or the walls of night how some called them. The Valar always said, Eru built them to protect Ea but others said that the void itself built the wall to protect itself from the light of Ea.  
The gardens of Lorién disappeared behind the horses of the knights. They’ve always been the fastest riders in Arda but somehow Sauron hoped they would take longer to reach the end of this journey or basically the end of his existence in Ea.  
“The gate of the night Gothaur, we will soon get rid of you”, informed the knight with whom Sauron was riding with. “Am I getting a hug for the way”, asked Sauron and grinned. The Maiar didn’t answer but he didn’t look happy so Sauron said nothing more. The giant gate of the night appeared in the black mass of the wall. The eternal watchman was awaiting the Maiar.


	5. Shard 5

Sauron had always been a little afraid of Yamarú, who was watching the gate of the void and the Pelóri Mountains with his all seeing eye. Although he was a Maiar many said that he was nearly as powerful as the weaker Valar. Sauron knew that this was just gossip but still he felt slightly uncomfortable.   
“So the copy follows the original”, Yamarú commented and a smile sneaked over his face. “It has taken longer than I expected.” Sauron tried to look calm and smiled at Yamarú. “You won’t keep me there”, he warned although he knew that this was a lie.  
Yamarú laughed and shook his head. “Better don’t bet on that Mairon”, he replied and stepped aside to reveal the gate of the void. Sauron did not dare to correct him with the name. Melkor alone used to call him by his old name but he was scared that Yamarú won’t be as mercifully as the Valar had been.   
“Our little trip is over now”, sighed the knight of Orome, he seemed very relieved about that. He pushed Sauron from the horse, down to the floor. Sauron couldn’t resist the need to mourn. “Damned”, he cursed. “You don’t deserve better”, replied the knight.  
“He is all yours Yamarú, throw him into Namós void to his master and this war will finally be over”, ordered the knight. Yamarú nodded. “It will be a pleasure.” He grabbed Sauron and lifted him as if he wasn’t heavier than a feather. “You know I once did this with Morgoth but he was way more begging than you”, Yamarú laughed.  
“Please don’t throw me into the void, I can change, I will help you to rebuild Arda”, he imitated Melkor and pretended to cry. Sauron stayed silent although he would have loved to hit this little Maiar for his blasphemy against Melkor. The one who arose in might.   
The gate of the void opened. The building was one of the biggest in whole Ea but no sound came from the giant gate wings as they opened a second time for Gothaur the gruesome. The shadow of Morgoth Bauglír. The war was over. And the Valar had won.   
The endless darkness of the void spread in front of Sauron and Yamarú and the silence of the eternity came to them. “Goodbye Sauron”, Yamarú said and threw Mairon into the void. The light of Valinor only came to the first meters of the void, after that the darkness was perfect.   
“I will return”, screamed Sauron in a last attempt to seem strong. “You can’t hold the destiny Yamarú. You all will learn to fear Morgoth”, he added. Yamarú didn’t answer, he just did a step backwards and the gate began to close.   
Slowly the darkness fell upon Sauron and in the last light he saw Yamarú how he smiled and turned away to continue his watch, which would never end for all days. Then it was dark and silent. At this moment Sauron began to cry.


	6. Shard 6

Although he cried as if there was no tomorrow the void stayed silent. Not a single sound interrupted its silence. The opening of the gate must’ve been the most astonishing thing which had happened here since the beginning of Morgoths Exile.  
Sauron didn’t know when the tears faded but they faded at last and he had nothing left than desperation and he had no possibility to express it. The short moment in which he had looked forward to see Melkor again seemed to be miles away.  
He lifted his head and looked around. Of course this was useless. The void was nothing but eternal darkness and no one, not even Illúvatar was able to break this darkness. Sauron knew that no magic would help him to see but still he tried to light a fire.  
Nothing happened and Sauron sighed. He looked in the direction, where he thought the gate might be and wondered whether it was possible to touch the wall from the outside. He walked over the darkness itself and searched for the wall with his hands.  
He found nothing. The void continued and wouldn’t end. There was no way out. Sauron didn’t expect anything else. Aimless he walked through the darkness and wondered whether he would even notice if he passed by Melkor. The thought was terrible.  
It was also a little bit terrifying to think about all the other creatures, which might be in the void. It wouldn’t be that bad to meet Gothmog or Saruman but the other Balrogs and especially Ungolianth who must be very angry of Sauron although their conflict happened more than four thousand years ago.  
Maybe there where even worse things waiting in the void. Sauron didn’t know. But he didn’t really care. His banishing to the void was a punishment and if this punishment contains dark creatures from the first days than he surely deserved it.  
In his depression Sauron nearly didn’t notice the little light in the distance but he had been in trouble so often that he had a sense for things which might save him from a seemingly hopeless situation. “A light”, he shouted and began to run.  
He knew that it wouldn’t be a gate or something else, the Valar were too smart to let something like that stay open in the middle of the world. But Sauron knew that the light wouldn’t only attract him. If Melkor was around here, he surely was near the light.  
The light didn’t become much bigger or brighter but Sauron was sure that he saw something near the light. A big, black silhouette and only one being in Ea had such a silhouette. Maybe it was just the madness which led Sauron but he didn’t stop, although the black thing in front of the light could be anything else but Melkor.  
A few arm lengths from the body Sauron stopped. He breathed really fast and felt terrible. His powers were gone that was for sure. He took a step forward and opened his mouth. “Melkor.” His words were nothing but a whisper but the black creature moved. Bright eyes glowed in the darkness, white teeth were revealed. “Hey little fella, it was a long time wasn’t it”, answered Melkor and grinned even wider.


	7. Shard 7

Sauron didn’t know what to say. It had been so long, he nearly forgot how Melkor looked like. The light showed the terrible consequences which the war of wrath had for Melkor.   
His legs were missing and his face was pressed against his knees. He could barely move but still he managed to grin at him. And somehow this grin hadn't lost its joy. Sauron couldn’t understand how Melkor was still able to grin like that in such a situation  
“We lost.” The first words he spoke to Melkor since like forever seemed pointless. The fact that he was here revealed that everything they both tried to achieve with their rebellion had broken into shards. But still Melkor nodded, as if this was a new message.  
“I know I’ve seen it”, he answered and looked to the little light. Sauron followed his glance and saw that the little light was something like a window. Through this window he was able to see how Mordor collapsed. His tower and all of his Orks were gone and an army of men screamed in happiness and triumph.  
“It’s a little bit ironic that the Valar put me here right in front of this window. I guess they wanted me to experience the same pain as Húrin. I’ve been slain with my own weapons. Literally.” Melkors smile faded with this sentence and for a moment he and Sauron both looked at the window, to see the last rest of their dark kingdom fall to ruins.   
“You have seen everything”, asked Sauron and thought of all the things he did and all the shame he brought upon the name of Morgoth. “Yeah, it’s a terrible punishment, I had to see you and my other children suffer and fall and there was nothing I could do to prevent it.”  
Sauron looked into the darkness. “I disappointed you”, he said. “I tried everything to bring you back, but I was too weak and to blind for the plans of my enemies. I am not worthy to be captured like you. I should’ve been killed.” Sauron was absolutely sure that it had to be like that.   
“If I could, I would slap you now, you idiot”, replied Melkor and he seemed very angry. “There is nothing you did wrong; it was Illúvatar who lead you to wrong decisions to demonstrate his power. This god has only played with us as long as it was funny and now he decided to end it”, Melkor said and was very serious.  
“But…” Sauron tried to say something but Melkors glance made him stop. “You always used to think that everything is your fault. That’s not true. Mairon it is not your fault”, Melkor insisted and for sudden Sauron smiled again. “It has been a long time since I liked to hear this name”, he said.  
Melkor smiled too. “I always liked to say it”, he replied. “Come, sit with me.” Mairon sat down next to Melkor and laied his head on his shoulder. “I wished your head wouldn’t be in such a location. It has been too long since we kissed”, Mairon sighed. “I guess the Valar did this to torture me even more”, Melkor answered.  
They were silent for a few moments and watched how Mordor fell into ashes and how the new king of Gondor lifted his sword in triumph. “What are we going to do now”, asked Mairon and watched how the Eagles of Manwe saved the two Hobbits which brought the destruction upon his land.  
Melkor looked directly at him and he was absolutely serious. “We are going to end this story”, he answered. Mairon shook his head to show that he didn’t understand. “This is not the end of all days Mairon”, explained Melkor. “The last battle is coming closer”, he added. Mairon nodded. He knew the prophecy of Namó but he also knew the consequences this end would have.   
“You know that it won’t end well, we aren’t strong enough to defeat the Valar, and we have never been”, reminded Mairon. Melkor tried to nod but he wasn’t really able to do so. “I don’t want to defeat them anymore Mairon, I only want all this to end”, said Melkor. And Mairon couldn’t believe a single word.


	8. Shard 8

Mairon shook his head. “Please don’t tell me that you are serious, Mandos said it, this battle won’t end well”, he said. Melkor sighed and tried to turn around to him but he failed and stopped the attempt. A tired smile sneaked over his face. “It will end well”, he said. Mairon looked surprised to him.  
“Don’t you understand Mairon, this will end as planned...   
Good.”   
Melkor smiled again. The realization of what he meant by that was as painful as Mairons physical death if not even more.   
“You mean….” Mairon couldn’t finish the sentence. Melkor tried to nod. “This is what Illúvatar tried to tell me. Nothing can be done against his plan and if you try to do so, it is his plan too. It took a long time till I finally understood his words. In the beginning, I brought the evil into the music and chose my destiny. And now it is my duty to fulfill this destiny. When I got to die as the evil enemy of the world, as Morgoth, than it shall be. I’m tired of all this. It has to end and I will end it.”   
Mairon took a step back and shook his head over and over again. “This can’t be true; this is an illusion of Lorién. A way to torture me”, he said to himself although he knew that this was a lie. Mairon knew why Melkor decided to give up, he gave up as the Valar decided to throw him into the void and Melkor had been in this eternal darkness for a while now.   
“That’s the truth Mairon, we were the villains, the fear of the world, the hate that is waiting for its revenge. I am so tired of being this kind of creature”, Melkor continued and ignored that Mairon covered his ears with his hands. It had no use Melkors words hit him right in the heart and there was no way he could avoid that.   
“But you don’t have to be evil”, he said and he was crying because he knew how desperate his argumentation was. “Go to the gates, ask for an audience. The Valar will listen to you”, Mairon added and tried to spot the point were he guessed the gate might be.  
Melkor laughed shortly and without any joy. “They won’t listen to me again. The last time they set me free, I killed the trees, began the curse of the Noldor and stole the Silmaril. No the Valar won’t listen to me anymore and they are right”, he said and he got a point. Mairon still couldn’t believe this.  
Melkor, Morgoth Bauglír, blackheart, the one who arose in might gave in to the plan of Eru Illúvatar, the one being who was more powerful than him. All this time of rebellion, desperate wars and forbidden love ended up in this moment. Melkor was bound to his old chains and there was no way to defeat their enemies anymore. The war was over. The shadow had lost.  
“Listen to me Mairon”, Melkor ordered and looked at him although Mairon was looking away in pretend he didn’t care. “This chains are to strong for me but for a Maiar of Aule, who forged them, they will be easy to demolish. Set me free and we will end this. And Mairon, we have to end this. No matter what you do or say, everything is Illúvatars plan and it will end how Mandos said. So please Mairon, set me free”, Melkor begged.  
Mairon didn’t answer for quite a while, he was looking into the silent void and wondered how his whole life had ended this bad. He was still crying but he knew that Melkor was right. He stepped forward to him and tried to hide his tears. With the desperation of the dammed he began his work on the chains of Morgoth.


	9. Shard 9

“Are you sure, that the gate is over there”, doubted Mairon an looked into the darkness but he couldn’t see what made Melkor so sure that this was the right place for an attack on Valinor. The very last attack, the last battle. It was about to begin.  
“I’ve been here so long that I learned to difference between the darkness of the void, the darkness of the walls of the world and the darkness of the gate”, explained Melkor and Mairon couldn’t argue with this logic although he still wasn’t okay with Melkors suicidal plans.   
Behind Melkor and him there waited those who had been banished eons ago. Ungolianth the giant spider, Krankra her daughter, Gothmog the leader of the Balrogs, Durins curse, even Curumo was here. Mairon felt a bit sorry for him. He didn't deserve the banishment into the void. He had just been a tool, nothing more.   
A giant army of all the fallen Maiar, banned man and Orks, Trolls and also the dragons had come. Ancalagons giant silhouette was even darker then the void itself. Glaurung wasn’t easy to spot next to his giant son. But still he thirsted for revenge.  
All of them didn’t know what Mairon knew. Melkor didn’t plan this battle to be won, he wanted it to fail and he wanted that it ended with his death as Mandos said it centuries ago. Mairon tried to hold him back very often but desperately. And to be honest with himself, he knew that there was no point in it.  
Illúvatar saw this battle at the beginning of all days and so it had to happen, no matter, what the single one wishes for. Mairon wished that this wouldn’t happen now, that there had to be some time left. This couldn’t be the end of all days.   
But Melkor had decided and he decided to end all the evil he began. “Are you ready for my last speech as the big black Morgoth”, Melkor wanted to know from Mairon. He shook his head quietly but Melkor already turned away. He lifted his giant, burnt hands which also were darker than the void.  
“My dear servants”, he began and his voice was as intimidating as in his times as Morgoth. “We are here to fight the final battle between the forces of the light and the forces of the darkness”, he continued and pointed at the spot where he suspected the gate to be.  
“And I’m telling you my followers; this battle will be the biggest battle which has ever been. Every single being of the darkness and every single being of the light is going to fight in this battle, as Mandos said long ago. Illúvatar will protect his world with all his power, but that won’t be enough”, yelled Melkor. The crowd of darkness stayed silent.   
“We are the ones who dared to rise against this fake god, and we are going to free the world form his oppressive ruling. We are going to win this battle my friends and do you know why, because we are the only ones in Ea who experienced true freedom and this makes us way more powerful than this ignorant Valar and their servants.”   
Melkor spoke well, very well. Mairon was nearly about to believe him but he resisted this stupid believe. But the rest of the dark army applauded and yelled nervously awaiting the attack. “We are going to break this gate. Ungolianth, Ancalagon, show the Valar how powerful you've become during your exile”, Melkor ordered.  
The two giant monsters stepped forward. Ungolianth screamed in hate and Ancalagon too. With their joined force they ran for the gate of the void. Mairon wondered if the Valar expected this attack, but he doubted it. Not even Mandos knew when the end of all days was going to happen.   
Surprisingly Melkor had been right. Ungolianth and Ancalagon hit against a giant black wall and it crumbled. “So it begins”, whispered Melkor but Mairon still heard him. “The shards of my world will be gone after this day.” Then he smiled and looked to Mairon. “I love you”, he said, before he ran to the wall to help his monsters to break into Valinor. The last battle, the Dagor Dagollach began.


	10. The Last Shard

It was the last day of the last year in the last desperate breaths of the world. The Valar were sitting in Valinor and none of them knew what happened behind the walls of the world. Except for Mandos who had been silent the whole day. He was looking silently into the west.  
The first earthquake only was a little shock, nothing special, but since the beginning of the days, there never had been an earthquake in Valinor. In this moment Mandos stood up and looked at all the other Valar and they saw that he smiled. “So it begins”, he said. “The Dagor Dagollach begins.”  
The mighty gate stumbled due to the power of the ones who attacked it. They were making it. Mairon didn't really believe in it till this moment. Ancalagon, Ungolianth and Morgoth the great big foe of the world were destroying the gate of the void, which had been built by Illúvatar himself.   
Small beams of light came into the eternal darkness of the void and they became bigger and bigger with every second. “For Angband”, screamed Melkor and out of the darkness he formed Grond. The old hammer of the underworld. Mairon knew what this meant. Melkors powers came back to him.  
Melkor lifted Grond, the terrible weapon which killed Fingolfin the great Noldor king in front of the gates of Angband. And again Gronds dark power smashed something precious. The gate of the void nearly exploded due to Melkors powerful hit.  
“Go”, ordered Melkor and the armies of the darkness ran through the gate and they screamed Melkors name. Mairon alone didn’t move at all. He only looked at Melkor who also didn’t leave the void in which he had been captured for countless years.  
“There is still another way”, reminded Mairon although he knew that it had no use. “No there’s not. I have to do this Mairon, there is no other way. If you don’t want to come with me it’s you’re decision. But I will go”, answered Melkor like Mairon expected him to.   
“I won’t leave you, you know that”, replied Mairon and it was true. No matter how mad Melkors plan was Mairon would follow him everywhere. He didn’t even know if he would do this because of loyalty or love. It didn’t matter, it was too late for him to turn back.  
“I feared that you would say something like that. And I hoped for it”, smiled Melkor and Mairon knew that he was going to die for this being. Not because of loyalty but because of love. “Let’s clean up the shards of our world”, he said and together Sauron and Morgoth the two biggest fears of Arda left the void.   
Mairon lost all his feeling for time inside the void. As a Maiar time had always been useless for him. But in this moment he wondered how long he had been in the void. It could have been days but also years or even decades. But he forgot this question when he saw the battle.  
The Valar didn’t know about the escape of Melkor and his servants but Illúvatar did. All the humans, elves and dwarves of the old times were fighting against their old enemies. Mairon saw everyone who had a big name in Arda and everyone who hadn’t.  
This was the Dagor Dagollach and the army of the Valar was coming closer. “This is the end”, Melkor said and he sounded so calm that Mairon also calmed down. “We will meet again little fella, trust in me.” He turned to Mairon. “I love you”, was everything Mairon could reply to this.   
Melkor smiled bright. “I know.” He came to Mairon and kissed him a last time but also like the first time as if they met again like they met first. In the halls of Aule in the light of Almaren. “Goodbye”, Melkor whispered in Mairons ear and kissed his cheek. With this word he turned away and ran towards the battle.  
Mairon stood there and felt kind of lost. He didn’t really realize what happened, the sounds of the battle didn’t come to his ears. In this moment he was at another place, far, far away from this mess. He was in the halls of Aule in the old Almaren.  
Mairon didn’t even know how long this old kingdom was already gone but he still remembered it well. The great halls of Aule with countless Maiar who made wonderful things for him. And Melkor who came through the gate with his usual smile on the lips and this smile pointed at Mairon.   
He couldn’t say when he began to love Melkor because it seemed to him that it had been forever. And now, eons later he still did love him and couldn’t realize that his one true love was about to commit a giant suicide to end what he began at the beginning of all days, when he messed with the music of the Ainur.  
“Sauron.” This word brought Mairon back to Valinor and the battle although he would've loved to stay in the safety of his warm memories. In front of him there stood a human, nothing more but a simple human, but Mairon knew his face. He had been the king of Gondor many, many years ago.  
“So we meet again Elendil”, Mairon said and his whole appearance began to change. His powers came back to him. “I won’t lose again Gothaur”, promised Elendil and Mairon didn’t even laugh about it, because he knew that it was true. “We will see”, he answered in pretend that he really meant to fight against the Valar and their servants.  
For one moment his eyes searched for Melkor and found him in the middle of hundreds of elves. He had chosen the appearance of Morgoth, the ruler of Utumno and he was as big as in the old days. But still this fight was madness. But Mairon didn’t complain anymore. He would follow his love everywhere even into the darkness of death.  
And so Elendil and Sauron in his old appearance of the ruler of Mordor met again on the wide fields of Valinor and every other creature of the darkness and of the light fought in this moment. Mairon and Melkor knew that their fight was desperate but still they fought.  
The Dagor Dagollach was long and dark because even Tilion and Arien were fighting at the end of all days. It would be useless to tell all the names of those who fell in the seemingly eternal Dagor Dagollach but some of them are big among Illúvatar.  
Feanor the great one was headed by the claws of Ancalagon and finally he could let go of his hate. Aiwendel, the good Maiar, the old Radagast was killed by Ungolianth the great. But Ungolianth and Ancalagon both were defeated by Earendil as he came with his ship and the light of the last Silmaril.   
Smaug the golden found his destiny again as Bilbo Baggins threw his sword into his one vulnerable spot. And Aragorn, Arathorns son defeated Glaurung the father of all dragons with the shards of Isildurs sword. And many others fell to the ground and they never stood up again.   
Slowly but surely the armies were getting smaller. Somehow Mairon lost Elendil in the mass of soldiers but the human had wounded him and so he walked very slowly through the fights. No one seemed to care about him. Maybe because his hand and his side both were full of blood. He was doomed to death.  
But so close to death Mairon searched for the one being which he needed to see before he died. He took one step after another and tried to ignore the terrible pain in his side. He had to see Melkor a last time. He knew that there was no use in this but still he carried on.  
And so Mairon came into a wide, empty field in the middle of the battle. It seemed like the eye of a storm but still the hardest battle was fought in there. Eonwe, the herald of Manwe and highest of the Maiar, Tulkas the strongest of the Valar with his mighty fist and Túrin Turambar were fighting.  
They fought against Melkor, the one who arose in might, the Morgoth of Arda, the big black enemy of the world. To his feet there lay Tilion and Arien and Mairon remembered that Mandos said that Melkor would destroy Sun and Moon. And so he did. The two Maiar held hands in their last moments.  
But although he destroyed the two lights, Mairon knew that he wasn’t able to win against these three beings. One of them defeated him once in his great times, the other one was nearly as powerful as a Valar. And the last one, the one who was really important, Túrin Turambar, son of Húrin, fought with such a hate that Mairon was sure, that Melkor was going to die.  
Melkor fought well but Mairon saw that he didn’t want to fight anymore. He was tired of all this and in this moment Mairon was tired too. Melkor was right. All this had to end like it now ended. Illúvatar knew it and finally Mairon knew his destiny. He found the one path which he had to go. And he took his first and final step.  
“Melkor”, he shouted desperately and for one second Melkor turned his head around and smiled at him. This little second was enough for Túrin to lift his sword and sting it through Melkors chest. The Morgoth of Arda fell to the ground.  
The sounds of the battle stopped at this moment. Everyone turned around and saw Morgoth how he lay there on the ground. He was defeated, the battle was over. “This is for my family”, screamed Túrin and showed his sword to both armies. The black blood of Melkor mixed very well with the black color of the sword.   
It took only one moment until everyone who ever served Melkor threw his weapon away. Some of the cowards tried to flee, but the eagles of Manwe followed them and Mairon knew that they wouldn’t come far. A little bit of light came back to the dark world as the Valar came.  
Manwe was leading them and even his clothes were full of blood and his eyes were full of sadness because of all these deaths. Varda at his site looked very similar. And then Mairon saw something, he had never dreamed of seeing.   
Manwe kneeled down next to Melkor and a tear of gold and starlight dropped from his blue eye. “You did well brother”, he said and his voice was weak and filled with sadness. “What are you talking about, I destroyed you”, coughed Melkor, cause he wasn’t really able to speak properly.  
Manwes sad smile was a little bit disturbing and even the Valar seemed surprised. “I always knew that you are good, but you had to find your way for yourself. This is the biggest good a Valar did to the world in all days”, said Manwe and Mairon realized that the Valar knew what Melkor really had in mind when he invaded Arda again.   
Now Melkor laughed but soon his laugh faded into a cough and then he was silent for a moment. “Thanks for always believing in me, little brother”, Melkor whispered and then they hugged. In the middle of the destroyed fields of Valinor Manwe Súlimo the highest king of Arda and Morgoth Baúglir the biggest foe Arda had ever seen hugged in a moment of deep brotherly love.   
“We have to go now”, Manwe said and let go of Melkor. “We are not needed here anymore and Eru wants us back in the lands of the Ainur.” With his words all of the Valar became more and more transparent. “Farewell Melkor, my loved brother”, said Manwe, before the forces of Arda disappeared.  
Mairon knew that they would come back soon to rebuild Arda without the threat of Melkor but he also knew that he was never going to see these lucky days. He was doomed to live and to die in the days of darkness. But he always thought that darkness was more his thing than light.   
So the battle was over but still Mairon was there and many of the soldiers too. But no one looked at Melkor anymore. The war was over and the darkness had lost. But still Mairon walked towards Melkors body. And if it was destiny he fell directly on his chest and Melkor mourned.  
“Sorry I don’t have the strength to move anymore”, Mairon apologized and was nearly about to laugh but he couldn’t. He was too weak and the world began to become unreal. “No problem, me neither”, answered Melkor and he sounded so close to death that Mairon shivered.   
“It is over, isn’t it”, Mairon said rhetorically. “And we have lost”, he added but he wasn’t sad, he didn’t feel anything except for Melkors warmth under him but this warmth faded very quickly. “No, Mairon, we have won, for the first time we have claimed an eternal victory”, Melkor replied and coughed again.   
“I wish I could stay longer with you, but I can’t, death calls and who knows what then”, Melkor said. Mairon began to cry but he didn’t hold Melkor back. It was always meant to be like that and now it was too late to change it. It had been too late at the moment in which Mairon decided to sing with Melkor, at the first theme of the music of the Ainur.   
Melkors breath became less and stopped shortly after. “No”, Mairon screamed and hugged the dead body of Melkor, who he loved until the very end of the world. He shook and hit Melkor but he didn’t wake up. He was dead and the end of all days had come.   
So Mairon gave up and hid his face in Melkors chest and he cried like he never cried before as his world broke to shards again. The shards of his world were hurting him deeply and the wound seemed nearly ridiculous in comparison to this terrible pain. He cried, and he was alone.  
He nearly didn’t hear the steps behind him but he was still there and found a little bit of strength to turn around. “It is over Mairon, give up”, the person in front of him said and Mairon smiled when he recognized his face. “It had to be you hadn’t it”, he laughed.  
Olórin didn’t laugh; he looked at Mairon with a mixture of disgust and sadness. “Yes, you are right, this is my destiny and I will fulfill it”, Olórin said. Gandalf the gray, Mithrandir the gray wanderer. The one being which lead this Hobbits to fulfill the destiny of the one ring.   
“Tell me Olórin”, Mairon said and grinned to the wisest Maiar. “Are you still afraid of me?” He tried to laugh again, but he couldn’t he wasn’t strong enough anymore. “Not anymore, Mairon”, he answered and he said the truth. Mairon saw that Olórin made his decision. This was the moment of his death.  
“Any last words”, Olórin asked and lifted Glamdring the great sword. Mairon smiled at him because he knew that he had won. Melkor had won, and with this thought he was ready to die. “For Morgoth”, he said and Glamdrings blade came upon him. The pain was short, the darkness eternal. Mairon thought to hear some words.   
“Hey little fella”, Melkor said.... But then there was only death.


End file.
